


Scared Silly

by SkylerSkyhigh



Series: Nightmare's Gang [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Annoyed Nightmare, Bonding Time, Caring Nightmare, Dark Sanses, M/M, Nightmare cares for his boys, Scary Movie, Silly, scared sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: It was a slow day and the dark Sanses are bored at Nightmare's hideout. Cross finds a scary movie and votes everyone to watch it together like a makeshift movie night. What's the worst that could happen?Hilarity ensues. Because they aren't exactly fearless.





	Scared Silly

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and made this. I made the movie up so door go searching for a movie with that title and expect it to be scary. Also yay bonding time!

At Nightmare's hideout, the gang sat in the living room looking bored while Nightmare himself went about his own business in an au causing trouble. Inky and Dream haven't done anything besides hanging out with the other Sanses for Halloween. That leaves the gang bored out of their minds.

Horror snoozed on the couch, half on the armrest and half on the couch itself, a small whistle escaped his teeth as he exhales. Dust sat on the opposite of him on the couch fingering his knife with a dazed look in his eyes. Killer played with his hoodie zipper while staring off into space. All and all, it was a slow night.

That is until Cross came bounding down the stairs with an excited look in his eyes. "Hey guys! Look what I've found!" he hollered waking up Horror from his nap with a snort. 

"What is that?" Killer asked while the young skeleton stood in front of the tv. 

"I found this old movie and thought it'd be a great idea to watch it." he said and showed them the movie. 

"Click?" Dust muttered it confusion at the title. 

Cross nodded. "Yeah. It's a story about four teenagers who are left alone in a spooky cabin for a week. They heard a strange sound and were haunted by a creepy masked killer. They would hear a clicking sound before one of them dies a bloody death!"

Killer studied the small cd with critical eye. "A scary movie? Isn't that a bit childish?"

"Well I'm down for any bloody mess." Horror said with a grin. "I'm hoping for a bit of cannibalism."

"You always hope for cannibalism." Dust rolled his eyes at the bloodied skeleton. 

"Well they'd better not be dolls in there. I fucking hate those plastic demons buggers." Killer muttered with a shudder. "Fucking Chucky."

"So...?" Cross asked hopefully looking almost like Blue with his eyes. 

Horror snickered. "Sure kid. Go on and play it."

"Yes!" Cross cheered and opened the disk player. 

Dust stood up and head to the kitchen. "I'm off for some snacks. Requests?"

"Strawberry liquor!" Horror yelled. 

"Poptarts!" called Killer.

"Anything covered in chocolate!" Cross said. 

Dust came back with chocolate covered popcorn, multiple poptarts, a bottle of strawberry flavored booze and mini waffles. Horror, Killer and Dust sat on the couch while Cross sat cross legged in front of them. They shut off the lights for added effect and the movie played. 

~~~

"Don't go in there. Don't go in there." Cross whimpered in fear as his eyes are locked onto the screen. 

"Fuck. Why'd they gotta stay there?" Horror muttered under his breath. 

"They're idiots that's why. Just leave you dolts!" Dust whispered in agitation. 

"The girl tried remember?" Killer said from between the two. "Her guts was all over the yard and road."

"Fucking creepy ass pumpkin masked psycho. Don't have the guts to show his fucking face." Horror grumbled under his breath. Everyone was on the edge of their seats and jumped when a click was heard. 

"No no no get out of there." Cross muttered and hid in his scarf. 

"I bet the guy is next." Killer said with a grin. 

"I bet his whore girlfriend." Dust betted. 

"Winner gets 10G"

"Deal."

They watched as the characters panicked at the sound before one ran off. Suddenly the clicking got louder and then a scream was heard. The killer stood at the end of the hallway with a scythe in hand. They ran and another scream rang out. 

The screen showed the guy chopped up into bits with slashes on his chest and blood on the walls. His face contorted in pain and horror. 

Dust handed a smug killer his money after losing that bet. 

The movie continued growing more horrific as it passed. Everyone tensed up at each clicking sound and cringed or hid at every death. 

The movie finally ended with a cliffhanger and a jumpscare that had everyone yelping. 

Cross closed the movie shivering and turned towards the others. "That's p-pretty scary huh?" he said shakily. 

Everyone cleared their throats or looked away to compose themselves. 

"It's not that scary." Dust said. 

"Yeah, pretty bloody though. My kind of movie." Horror grinned. 

"Hmph, I'm surprised those idiots aren't dead earlier." Killer huffed. "Guess they're pretty slippery."

Cross rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. "Heheh yeah."

**Click click click**

Everyone froze at the sound and slowly looked around the dark house. It was too dark to see anything except a few shadows of items. Fear shot through their Souls, the movie fresh on their minds.

"W-what was that?" Cross asked and huddled closer to the others who looked equally freaked out. 

"P-probably nothing." Dust said with a nervous grin. 

**Slick**

Everyone jumped at the swift sound. 

"That sounds like a blade." Killer said knowing the familiar sound. 

"But that's impossible." Horror rationalized. "No one pulled out their weapons. And there's no one here."

"Not anymore it seems." Cross whispered fearfully. 

"There's no way anyone would be in here." Dust said firmly. "This is Nightmare's hideout. No one can get-!"

**Tap tap tap**

The sound of footsteps silenced Dust as he stared at the general direction of the sound. 

"You sure?!" Horror hissed at the dust covered skeleton. 

"What was that?" Killer asked as he strained his eyes in the dark, slightly regretting turning off the lights earlier. 

"Who's there?!" Dust yelled and readied his knife. "I'm warning you, show yourself or you're dust!"

No one moved or made a sound after Dust yelled. After a moment without any response, Dust lowered his knife and everyone let out a breath. 

"Huh, looks like there's no one here." Dust said and turned to the others. 

"You sure about that?"

Everyone tensed up again at the new voice. They looked towards the dark hallway and a silhouette of a figure stood out, a singular eye shining in the dark. 

"Ahhh!!!" Everyone shrieked and in a panic started throwing attacks, weapons and magic at the figure. The figure shifted and avoid each attack and got closer making them all panic more. 

Cross summoned a blaster and pointed it at the shadow. The dark thing shot at the blaster turning it to sparks. Cross jolted when his blaster was destroyed so easily before feel something cold touched his leg and pulled hard. He screamed as he was held upside down in the air, his hands barely touching the floor. 

"Cross!" Killer called before he too got caught by a shadow. It wrapped around his entire body except his head, dangling him in the air like a trapped insect in a spider web. 

"Killer!" Horror and Dust turned to the captive skeletons before they received the same treatment. A black shadow wrapped around Horror's torso, securing his arms to his sides and lifted him off the ground. Dust fought a shadow before it shot out to wrap around his wrists and pulled him up. 

They struggled and yelled to be released from their binds, wriggling around and tugging and pulling. 

"Let us go you-! you-!" Dust screamed as he tried to wriggle his wrists free. 

"Fucking freak let us go!" Horror screamed as he tried to pull his arms free. 

"Don't dust us!" Cross yelped fearfully, the scary movie still on his mind. 

The light flicked on revealing an annoyed Nightmare by the switch. "If I wanted to dust you I would have done it sooner."

"Nightmare!" Everyone yelled relieved it was a familiar face. 

"Yes, it's me. Now care to tell me why you were screaming like a taleverse monster?" Nightmare asked a bit annoyed. 

Everyone coughed and looked away with a blush when they realized how ridiculous they were. Being scared by a movie. That's just silly. Yet they did and that makes them silly. 

"I...well...you see...I-" Cross tried to explain before hanging limp before confessing. "We watched a horror movie earlier."

Nightmare rolled his eye at their ridiculousness. The evil Sanses scared by a movie. What a ridiculous thing. He never thought this would happen. But it did and he now has four paranoid Sanses trapped in his tentacles. All because of a stupid movie. Why did this always happen to him?

"Alright, time out. All of you. Bed time." Nightmare said and walked up the stairs to the bedrooms with everyone still wrapped in his tentacles. 

"Aw what but-"

"Come on Nightmare!"

"Bed time?!"

"No Nightmare please!"

Everyone protested. Nightmare turned his head to level them a flat look. He was tired and he is not going to deal with their shit right now. 

"It's bed time and that's an order!" he said sharply and with that, he placed them all in their rooms and closed the door. Rolling his eye once more, he heads towards his room/office. He opened the door and went inside, locking it behind him before sitting on his desk chair. Papers scattered over the messy table with scribbles and writing.  

"Ridiculous boys." he mumbled under his breath, a little miffed at their behavior. He grumbled curses under his breath, silently fuming before spotting a picture frame. It was all of them standing in a dusted au. 

He remembered that day. It was the day they dusted a whole au together as a way to piss Inky and his brother off. Cross suggested a picture so that they can brag about this to the light Sanses and keep this as a memory. Killer and Dust stood at the side grinning maniacally with their weapons, Cross and Horror up front and kneeling with the latter giving the former a noogie, both smiling joyously. He himself stood at the back with his tentacles spread out, discreetly circling his group protectively. 

Nightmare smiled faintly at the sight and memory, a hint of fondness in his smile.

"But they're my ridiculous boys."

**Author's Note:**

> Aw Nightmare cares. XD. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think and give me ideas to make more for this series!


End file.
